


【红绿】房间里发生了什么

by Timelady1373



Category: Flashpoint (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelady1373/pseuds/Timelady1373
Summary: 巴里意外进入一个奇怪的房间，在里面遇见了两个哈尔，并且被告知不那啥就出不去。





	【红绿】房间里发生了什么

**Author's Note:**

> #双哈尔+巴里threesome 
> 
> #大概就是进了不那啥就出不去的房间。
> 
> #哈尔水仙暗示

从上到下，从里到外，一片白茫茫中。  
“好柔软，还很有弹性。”穿着黑绿制服的棕发男子跪趴在地上好奇又兴奋地戳了戳云朵一样的地面，全然不顾自己不雅的姿势。  
“躺上去很舒服。”穿着飞行夹克的棕发男子躺倒，在地上滚了几圈，“方便做某件事，考虑得倒是周到。”  
“我无法振动穿越，它的分子结构很特别，我还没有见……”红衣男子一边将手振动着试图穿墙一边说。  
等等，刚刚同一个声线的两句话是不是从不同方位传来的。  
巴里抬头，看见左前方跪着一个身形十分眼熟的绿灯侠，右前方愉悦地翻滚的棕发男子穿着也很眼熟的飞行夹克。  
默。  
为什么会有两个哈尔·乔丹啊！！！  
巴里艰难地开口:“哈尔……”  
两个棕发男子同时回头。  
“巴里！”  
“你谁?”  
巴里感觉更不好了。

 

“Well，没想到这次连巴里都被卷进来了。”  
“这就是你说的巴里? 那我有点期待遇见我那个巴里了。”  
“你们一定会成为很好的朋友的，相信我。”拍肩。  
“这么肯定?”挑眉。  
“当然。”展开微笑。  
巴里看着两个哈尔眉来眼去，仿佛自己不存在，有些懵逼。  
巴里默默举起一只手，宛如小学生上课一般乖巧，茫然道:“有没有人解释一下？你们早就认识?”  
绿灯制服的哈尔把巴里拉到一边，低声道:“我是你认识的那个哈尔·乔丹，那边那个是闪点的。”  
闪点?  
巴里不由惊讶地侧头瞥了一眼飞行夹克哈尔。  
心中震动，愧疚刺痛。  
哈尔安抚地拍了拍巴里的手臂，轻声道:“他还没有……”顿了顿，“也没有见过你。”  
巴里恍惚着点点头，跟着哈尔回到闪点哈那边。

然后本体哈:“那没办法了，为兄弟两肋插刀都毫不犹豫，滚一次床单算什么，就当为兄弟解决生理需要了。”  
闪点哈:“反正以在场人的颜值来看，谁都不亏是吧？”  
巴里: “你们等等，没有哪对兄弟会这样的！不对！为什么你们这么熟练啊！”  
看着本体哈摘下戒指，和闪点哈同步脱衣，巴里有些崩溃。  
本体哈停下了解扣子的手，若有所思，巴里感到些许欣慰。  
然后本体哈转头对闪点哈说:“是不是穿着制服更好?”  
闪点哈思索了一秒，郑重地点头:“我觉得是的。”  
你们为什么这么坦然地讨论奇怪的问题啊！不要无视我啊！  
“你们在说什么? 为什么要脱衣服? ”巴里虚弱地说。  
本体哈有点惊讶，转头问闪点哈:“我们没说过吗？”  
闪点哈点头:“我们没有。”  
“哦。”本体哈点头，转向巴里，“这是一间不[哔——哔——]就出不去的房间。”  
闪点哈安慰道:“放心，只要[哔——]完了，马上就可以出去了，外界时间在我们待在房间里的这段时间内是停止的，不影响。”  
本体哈接着说:“经过多次验证，应该没有问题的。”  
“哦。”巴里乖巧地点头。  
等一下！等一下！！！  
“经过多次、多次验证是指……?”  
无辜微笑X2  
巴里噎住。  
好一会儿，巴里才缓过来，崩溃道:“可是我做不到和好兄弟[哔——]啊！”  
“你不喜欢我吗？”本体哈一脸认真地看着巴里。  
“那么讨厌和我[哔——]吗？”闪点哈受伤地抿抿唇，琥珀一般的眼眸波光粼粼。  
“我……”巴里慌乱地移开目光，垂眸咬唇，脸颊绯红，声音低如蚊呐，“也没有。”  
“那不就结了。”闪点哈摊手，向本体哈抬了抬下巴。  
本体哈会意，靠近巴里，揽住巴里的脖子，凑上去亲吻。  
在哈尔的唇贴上自己的之前，巴里无措地开口:“哈、哈尔……”  
哈尔的回应是一个安抚式的蜻蜓点水的吻，然后深入吻。  
“唔……”  
本体哈抽空瞥了一眼正在抚摸巴里胸膛的闪点哈，闪点哈会意，手上用力，将巴里按倒，本体哈配合着将人放倒。  
闪点哈一边抚摸点火，一边试图解开巴里的制服。  
摸……摸……  
这TM怎么解? 教练，这题超纲！  
闪点哈戳了戳本体哈的腰，用眼神求救。  
本体哈和他对视了一眼，放开巴里，跪坐起来，在巴里身上摸索试图摸到开关。  
巴里默默看着两个人在他身上胡乱忙活。  
其实……你们那么熟练是装的吧？  
本体哈没了耐心，有些恼火地抱怨道:“巴里，你就没有一键换装的开关吗？”  
巴里叹口气，坐起身，道:“我来吧。”  
两个哈尔乖乖跪坐在巴里两边看着巴里宽衣解带。  
并且没有闲着，用眼神进行着激烈的交流。  
[你来我来？]  
[你来，我等会儿还要和塞尼斯托互殴。]  
[你来，我等会儿还要开飞机。]  
[……]  
[塞尼斯托是谁？]  
[卡萝还让你开飞机?]  
[……]  
[难道你想让我带着一身痕迹和我的前导师对打然后被划破制服当场尬死吗？！]  
[难道你就不怕我手酸脚软地开飞机然后坠机吗？！]  
[呵呵，又不是没有过。]  
[你经常坠机有差别吗？]  
[你来！]  
[你来！]  
[……]  
[一起?]  
[一起。]  
巴里乖巧地看着两边无形的交流，后知后觉地感觉到危险。

闪点哈不由分说地吻上巴里，本体哈同时行动，跪到巴里两腿中间，除掉巴里最后一层屏障。  
“唔！”巴里被空气中的凉意一惊，挣扎着想要阻止本体哈，闪点哈不容拒绝地掰过巴里的下巴深深地吻下去。  
本体哈给了闪点哈一个赞许的眼神，然后收回眼神专注于眼前。  
本体哈将巴里的腿推起来，蜷起来，才满意地将手伸向巴里沉睡的物什。  
戴着白色手套的手将其裹住，尝试着缓缓撸动，发现有些艰涩，于是俯身试探性地含住头部。  
巴里感到那里突然被温暖湿润包裹，惊了一跳，腿不由自主地抽搐了一下，却碰到了夹在两腿之间的哈尔的腰。  
制服上绿色的滚烫和黑色的冰冷构成的冰火两重天又让巴里一惊，不由微微抬起上半身往下看。  
本体哈一身绿灯制服穿得整整齐齐，好像刚从战场上下来一样（事实上的确是），迪士尼公主一般的（哈尔:??? 绿灯侠们:???）纯洁的白手套握着罪恶的性具，刚刚润湿过的唇亮晶晶的。  
似是感应到自己的目光，他抬头朝自己笑了笑。  
巴里感觉自己脸红了。  
哈尔感觉到手中的柱体跳了跳，抬起一边的眉毛，弯弯嘴角，奖励似的亲了亲头部，满意地感受到热度的升高。  
闪点哈不满注意力都被吸引走，小小咬了一口正在舔吻的肩头，同时指尖稍稍用力拧了一下红缨。  
正专注着看本体哈的巴里猝不及防地叫了一声，反应过来后羞得抬手用手背遮住眼睛。  
闪点哈一手拉过巴里盖住眼睛的手，轻柔地亲咬指节，轻瞥本体哈，眼神挑衅——第一声呻吟是我的。  
另一只手继续在巴里身上轻拢慢捻抹复挑，引来一阵阵细微的颤抖。  
本体哈不以为意地笑笑，充分润湿了唇瓣，再度俯身，舌尖狠狠刷过根部，又安抚式地用唇瓣蹭了蹭，吮吸几下，慢慢顺着柱身舔吻。  
巴里死死咬住下唇，不想泄露羞耻的呻吟，努力控制着不让大腿颤抖得太厉害。  
现实却总是与他作对，腿间那个又是吮吸又是舔吻，湿润的温热的气息喷洒在过于敏感的部位，酥麻一股一股叠加着撩拨。  
事实上，光是想到是哈尔在帮他……就已经足够让他……  
我、我为什么会……难道……我对哈尔不只是友情吗？  
巴里迷蒙地半眯着眼睛，在快感中沉沉浮  
浮，思绪缓慢地断断续续地思考。  
指尖极轻地划过肌肤，羽毛一般轻盈细微的触感，带起一阵诡异的令人头皮发麻的微弱的电流从接触处窜开。  
好烫！奇怪，明明是正常的手指啊，没有裹着白手套，也没有绿手套，为什么感觉好烫，好像有火花……  
巴里忍不住想要逃开闪点哈的触碰，却又不由自主地把胸膛往上凑，想要更重的按压，更粗暴的对待。  
闪点哈不无得意地注意到巴里的反应，勾勾嘴角，凑上去轻吻，舌尖诱哄着分开那两片被主人狠心蹂躏得充血艳红的唇瓣，一手拉着巴里的手引导着到自己的身后。  
嗯? 巴里迷迷糊糊中感觉到自己的指尖碰到了什么，温暖的、湿漉漉的、有些粘稠的闭着的洞口?！  
巴里惊得瞪大眼睛，眼前是放大的哈尔的脸，近得数得清巧克力色的睫毛，那么认真专注的、动情的神情。  
好近，我好像……从来没有这么近观察过哈尔的脸……  
还、还蛮好看的嘛。

[你动作倒快，什么时候润的滑?]  
[在你打开灯戒给你自己扩张的时候。]  
[你开飞机还随身带润滑剂?！]  
[不然像上次那样惨烈吗？！]  
[你带了还看我那么费力地用唾液润滑?！]  
[看你舔得那么认真我哪好意思打扰?]  
[呵呵，我信了你的邪。]  
[彼此彼此。]

当然这些眼神交流闭着眼睛的巴里没有看见，虽然他看见了也不能理解就是了。

蓦然感觉自己的那物的一部分进入到一个狭窄的温热潮汕的所在，巴里张了张口，一口气在喉间打了个转儿，才缓缓吐了出来。  
巴里情不自禁地想攥紧手指，抑制住挺胯的欲望，却意外发现自己的一根手指被紧密包裹着不能如愿蜷起。  
巴里反应不及地眨眨眼，然后红霞从脖子蔓延上脸颊，整个人霎时熟透。  
这、这是！  
柔软的穴肉因为主人不能自控的收缩、放松蠕动变化，手指上的皮肤感觉到类似按摩的奇妙触感，被簇拥着挤压。  
另一边也不甘示弱，好不容易都润湿了，本体哈费力地吞下了小半柱体，发现不好吞吐，吐了出来，调整好姿势重新吞入，尽量避开较硬的口腔上层，让柔软的两颊覆盖包裹。  
本体哈扶着柱身，缓缓吞吐，试图咽下更多的部分，舌面扫过表面，顺着形状缠卷。  
另一手伸向球体，指腹抹过，抚平皱褶，或轻或重地揉搓。  
巴里没敢细看，只瞥了一眼就闭上眼躺了回去。  
欧阿保佑，希望萨拉克和守护者们的表情在看到哈尔的灯戒使用记录时不会太难看。  
抛开虚伪似的羞愧，他承认看到哈尔为自己这样做感到快意、满足，甚至有些终于得逞的得意，更有自己与喜欢的人融为一体的近乎落泪的狂喜。  
喜欢的人?我果然……是什么时候?  
且不说巴里这边对自己的感情的醒悟，那边闪点哈的扩张进程稳步推进中，本体哈也找到了合适的节奏，手和口配合着动作。  
本体哈正卖力吞吐着，忽然感觉头皮刺痛，抬眼瞪抓着他头发的闪点哈。  
[你干什么?]  
[帮巴里控制节奏啊。]闪点哈一脸理所当然。  
[要你多管闲事。]本体哈又瞪了一眼，不知道闪点哈觉没觉得受威胁，反正本体哈口中那物因为这含着春意的水光的一眼涨大了一点。  
[巴里不好意思嘛，我帮帮他啰。]闪点哈无奈又骄傲地表示“我多体贴我好自豪”。  
[放手！不然我让灯戒帮你加快一下进程。]本体哈手上的戒指更亮了一下。  
[那再好不过了。]闪点哈愉悦地弯起嘴角。  
巴里可顾不上这边的硝烟，他要到了。  
本体哈感觉到巴里一瞬间的绷紧，赶紧退出闪避，却还是因为光顾着和闪点哈的眼神厮杀而闪避不及，唇边和脖颈一侧被溅上白线。  
巴里还维持着伸手的姿势，一脸愧疚地看着本体哈，因为欲望而加深的蓝色泛着不安的波光。  
或许海面下还藏着几点火星，well，这场景有点淫糜不是吗？  
因为之前的操劳而变得有些红肿的唇边就是自己的精液，那性感的下颌和优美的天鹅颈，甚至庄重的制服，也溅上了点点白星。  
本体哈不在意地挥挥手，抬手抹掉痕迹，却盯着指尖上的白色停住。  
忽而一笑，抬着将手指凑到闪点哈的唇边，道:“尝尝吗？”  
闪点哈还没做出什么反应，巴里先炸了:“别！”  
不要做出这么羞耻奇怪的举动啊！  
闪点哈却在巴里出声的同时，含住了本体哈的指尖，然后突然吻向本体哈。  
巴里: ? ? ?  
巴里: 我怎么有种微妙的被绿的感觉?  
反应过来在二人唇舌间流转的不止唾液还有自己的体液后，巴里选择死亡，像只被蒸熟的虾一样放弃了蜷缩瘫倒在地。  
“好兄弟应当共享，何况是自己不是吗？”一吻结束，闪点哈微笑着说。  
本体哈眨眨眼，风流一笑:“你说的不错。”  
在巴里恍惚着纠结自己是不是弯了并且好像对好兄弟有想法时，哈尔们已经果断地开始进行下一步了。  
[把润滑剂给我。]本体哈向闪点哈伸手。  
[你不是都准备完了吗？]闪点哈无辜地歪头。  
[阶段不一样。]本体哈催促着抖了抖手指。  
[好吧，给你。我有报酬吗？]闪点哈玩味地笑。  
[没让你上还不够吗？]本体哈眯起眼睛。  
[别说得你不乐意，要不是我不方便也用不着你替我。]闪点哈举高拿着润滑剂的手。  
[下次再说吧。]本体哈瞥了瞥嘴。  
[那我期待哦。]闪点哈笑眯眯。  
[别得意，我会还回来的。]本体哈微笑。  
[等着你，虽然不是绿灯侠，不过论起英勇无畏我也不输你。]闪点哈微笑。  
巴里: 你们还要交流多久？到底为什么可以理解出这么多意思啊！  
趁着本体哈涂润滑剂的功夫，闪点哈帮忙唤醒小巴里，一边还不忘引着巴里的手指并着自己的手指玩“finger fuck ”。  
本体哈散了意志具象物，想了想，没摘戒指，保留着制服就扶着那物缓缓坐了下去。  
不料闪点哈不嫌事大握住本体哈的腰狠狠往下一摁，本体哈猝不及防就坐到了底，一口气差点没上来。  
巴里被逼得发出一声高昂的呻吟，懵得一时顾不上羞耻。  
他深深地嵌入了哈尔体内。  
巴里忽然意识到这点，霎时感觉血液沸腾，滚烫的温度从连接处一路烧到大脑的每个神经元的末梢，他甚至觉得睫毛扇动的时候带起的是热风。  
柔韧的高温的肠肉层层叠叠堆挤在性具周围，紧紧地包裹着，带来一股过于压迫的力量，不那么好受，却让他更受不了。  
贴着黑色制服的大腿根和腰部却感受到冰冷滑腻，冰得他一抖。  
巴里死死咬着手指的指节，抑制住往上挺腰的冲动。  
会伤到哈尔的，弄疼哈尔也不行。  
巴里忽然觉得自己的意志力也不错，不知道有没有达到绿灯灯戒的最低选人标准。  
本体哈回过神来，瞪着闪点哈一脸想骂人的表情，最终还是因为不想破坏气氛而生生咽下脏字。  
闪点哈慵懒地勾起嘴角，安抚着在本体哈胸口揉捏了一把，然后把巴里扶起来，让两人的胸口贴着，示意本体哈抱上去。  
本体哈怨愤地瞥了一眼才移开目光，手臂搂上巴里，指尖在巴里的后背上游走撩拨，牙齿叼住巴里的耳垂细细研磨。  
闪点哈饶有趣味地围观，一手不紧不慢地在自己体内搅动戳刺，一手绕着自己的乳头打圈捻动，还好心地给眼前的场面配上旁白。  
“对，就是这样，宝贝儿做得好～”  
“哦，你喜欢这样吗～想要我更用力吗？你喜欢粗暴些对吗？”  
“再快点，抬高些再落下，我知道你可以的～”  
“啊，你的[哔——]好大好烫！[哔——]得我好爽～”  
“亲爱的，我体内热吗？软吗？还满意吗？”  
“啊！嗯～”  
……  
本体哈: ……  
巴里已经把红透的脸埋进哈尔的肩颈之间，小口地叼着一小块皮肤吮吸轻咬，假装听不见用哈尔的声音说出来的淫词浪语。  
本体哈用余光看了看独立之外、一脸游刃有余的闪点哈，不满地眯了眯眼睛。  
哦? 看起来很闲嘛？  
莹绿色的造物悄无声息地从后方接近闪点哈，猝不及防地捅进去，强硬地立即开始搅动抽插。  
“啊！”闪点哈不由自主地往前窜了窜，手连忙撑地，浑身颤抖。  
这一声不是之前做作的叫喊，是货真价实的呻吟。  
闪点哈抖着手伸向后面想要把绿色的造物抽出来，却被另一条绿色的触手把双手捆绑起来。  
同时又有几条触手爬上躯体，有的碾压他的两点红缨，有的玩弄他的孽根和囊袋。  
闪点哈抿住唇瓣，只有颤抖的气息暴露着流窜的快感。  
本体哈看了看，还是觉得有点不够，凑到巴里耳边，叫巴里把不知道什么时候抽出来的手指塞回去，并嘱咐了些什么。  
巴里神色犹豫，似乎还有些担忧，本体哈又轻声说了几句，才试探着让两根手指擦过绿色造物进入深处。  
本体哈这次满意，拥抱着巴里让两人的胸膛若有似无地摩擦，四点敏感地充血挺立，磨蹭间带起微微刺痛的快意。  
本体哈在上下起伏间有意用双腿夹住巴里的腰肢，小腿在巴里背后交错缠绕，勾在后背，肌肤紧紧贴合挤压，加重温差带来的刺激感。  
巴里感觉到自己在温暖的肠道进出戳刺，摩擦叠加起快感，可是还不够，还不够。  
这对他来说太慢了，太温和了。  
巴里仔细观察着哈尔脸上的表情。  
微阖着眸，动情的水雾让焦糖色的眼眸亮闪闪的，无数碎光流动，好像星河被囚于那一方眼底，看起来漂亮极了，红艳艳的薄唇微张，热热的喘息从中倾吐。  
看起来像是沉醉其中。  
巴里试探着自己动了动，见哈尔脸上没有不适的表情，更用力地向上挺了挺。  
“唔……?”本体哈微睁双眸，迷蒙地看了巴里一眼，亲了亲巴里的唇角。  
巴里放下心来，亲了亲哈尔的耳朵，握着哈尔的腰，大力开阖起来。  
“唔?！”本体哈赶紧用力搂住巴里的背，“轻、轻点。”  
巴里怎么会听呢？他已经忍了很久了。  
这是他喜欢的人啊！  
巴里轻柔地舔吻着哈尔的脖颈，下面的动作却又狠又快，还在逐渐加快中。  
“巴、巴里? 慢……慢、慢点……”本体哈尾音颤抖，唇边泄露出高高低低的呻吟。  
哈尔体内的反应却比表面上大多了，媚肉愉悦地收缩绞紧，热情地迎面裹上来，又在侵入的物事离去时不舍地吸附挽留。  
巴里孜孜不倦地进出着，试图找到那个让人兴奋的点。  
突然，巴里感觉碰到了一个格外柔软、明显比周围肉厚的地方。  
哈尔瞬间失声，修长的脖颈猛地后仰，展示出优美的曲线，汗湿的发梢亮晶晶的。  
巴里着迷地看着，用眼睛记录这一幕美丽的画面。  
闪点哈因为哈尔瞬间的意识涣散而从束缚中解脱，还在颤抖的躯体艰难地爬近，抬手摸上本体哈的肩膀，用尽余力往下一摁。  
以为我没有余力报复？太天真了！  
本体哈才回过神来，又被刺激，发出一声悠长的呻吟。  
巴里感觉自己快绷不住了，情不自禁地加速，专往那个点戳刺。  
没有设防的本体哈发出一连串哼叫，一阵一阵强烈的快感宛如潮汐汹涌而来，激得他指尖发麻，脚趾蜷缩。  
“巴、巴里，不要只往那、那里……”  
巴里已经听不见了，只顾着要把哈尔带去极乐，没有意识到自己越来越快。  
连接处已经发烫，过于强烈的刺激让本体哈头晕眼花，终究还是发出了小声的尖叫，脱力的手软若无骨，只松松地环着巴里的脖子。  
闪点哈也没空嘲笑本体哈，体内的手指因为主人的影响不自觉地加速，甚至振动起来，抵在要命的点上，仿佛一个震动棒。  
居然、居然还有这种操作……  
闪点哈脱力地靠在本体哈的肩上，随着本体哈身体的振动一起振动，与体内的振动频率合在一起，也是头晕目眩，说不出话来。  
“啊！巴里！够了、够了……”  
“慢、慢点……”  
在二人此起彼伏的尖叫中，本体哈首先迎来了高潮，没差几秒，闪点哈也到达了高峰。  
巴里在二人的余韵中又动了会儿，才意犹未尽地在白光这释放。  
一时间房间里一片安静，只有三个人靠在一起的频率不一的喘息声。  
平静了喘息，巴里后知后觉地感到害羞和愧疚，恨不得立刻原地爆炸。  
我、我我我我我我刚刚干了什么?！  
干了你的朋友，还是两个。  
心底一道画外音默默帮自己回答。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊以后怎么相处啊！  
巴里自暴自弃的这会儿，本体哈也恢复过来，缓慢地眨眨眼，复杂不明的神色一闪而过，随后恢复成以往随意轻松的表情，一手撑着直起身试图站起来，却因为手脚无力差点滑倒。  
巴里忙扶住，却因为指尖滑腻的肌肤触感（知否不知什么时候解除了）瑟缩了一下，红着脸僵硬地搀着本体哈，让人借力。  
本体哈站直了伸展躯体，因为酸软而僵住，巴里低头不敢看这布满痕迹的光裸的躯体。  
本体哈僵了两秒恢复了，重新穿上制服，飘了起来。  
闪点哈也恢复过来，从巴里肩头起来，一件件快速穿衣服，然后快速起身。  
闪点哈向原地的巴里笑了笑:“不错的一场性爱，谢谢招待。”  
巴里因为他的话红着脸尴尬地笑笑，然后眼神不由自主地飘向旁边沉默的本体哈，目光中情不自禁地带上点期冀。  
本体哈自然轻松地展开一个笑容，道:“谢来，巴里。”然后转向闪点哈，催促道，“我们走吧！”  
闪点哈友好地向巴里道别，然后跟上飘远了的本体哈，走向突然出现的开启了的大门。  
巴里默默看着两个人走远，看着本体哈的目光黯然了一瞬，移向闪点哈的目光多了几分复杂，最后坚定了表情。

 

彩蛋一:  
＊几个星期后，修复的闪点世界＊  
哈尔走路时撞上了一个人，匆匆道歉，抬头一看愣住，然后弯起嘴角，愉悦道:“你好，熟悉的陌生人～”

 

彩蛋二:  
五个月后，正联全员参加了闪电侠和绿灯侠的婚礼。


End file.
